


My Super Hot Stepdad

by Legna



Series: So Hot Lirry [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, Incest, M/M, Shameless Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legna/pseuds/Legna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry want to be fucked by his hot stepdad, Liam...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Super Hot Stepdad

**Author's Note:**

> My first gay, incestuous, underage, daddy kink smut to write... I hope it's good. Don't judge me.

Today is that day. The day that Harry’s dad left both him and his mom, for no reason at all. He didn’t say anything or leave any clues. He just left and it devastated the both of them. It has been almost two years since that day. It affected Harry more than it affected Anne because she kind of seen it coming, noticing the marital problems that they was having but Harry wasn’t aware of this.

Every day when he walk to school, he always sees this specific boy running from his dad’s car, yelling “I love you, dad! See you after school!”

Harry wants to do that. He also wants to play sports and watch sports on the telly with a father. Sharing inside jokes, playing video games and just spending nice quality time with a father, would be great. But his father left. Harry changed because of this crushing situation. His grades in school started going down, he barely hung out with his friends, Zayn and Niall, and his personality went from bubbly and all time happy to bitter and depressing. It’s all due to the fact that he yearns for a father.  Well, all of that is about to change when Anne meets a new man.

 

Harry is happy for his mom and Liam. He really is because Liam obviously makes Anne happy. Every time he enters the room, Anne always smiles. He’s a good guy too. He has a well-paying job so from time to time, he spoils both Anne and Harry with gifts and takes them out to fancy restaurants. He’s home when he need to be, helping Harry with his homework or cooking dinner when Anne is feeling tired from work. Liam is almost the perfect stepdad, so Harry thinks. He’s also good-looking too for this age. He’s quite tall, with brown eyes and brown hair with a few gray strands. He got a muscular build due to going to the gym a few times per week and eats healthy food. He looks pretty damn good and very attractive for such an old man. If only he would cover those gray strands, he would look to be in his late twenties. But why is Harry thinking of all of this? That’s his stepdad. Stepfathers are not supposed to be attractive.

 

Harry just got home from school and he immediately got started on his homework, not wanting to worry about it for the weekend. Work now, play later, Anne said. He settled on the kitchen counter, scribbling answers to very easy math equations.

“Hey Bud!” Liam’s voice boomed through the house, almost scaring Harry. “Bud” is a nickname that Liam randomly came up with for Harry. Harry doesn’t know why he chose that but he doesn’t care. He kind of likes it. “How was school?” Liam grinned at this stepson, hoping for a positive response because he really cares about Harry being happy at school yet also getting his education. Harry got a little lost into Liam’s smile, noticing how his eyes squint. He brought himself back to answer the question though.

“It was good. I think this girl has a crush on me but..”

“But what?” Liam patted his towel on his face from around his neck to soak up the sweat from running.

“I’m not interested. I just…I don’t know.” Harry stuttered out, feeling unsure.

“Well, you’re young, Harry. You got time to figure it out.”

Harry was confused by his comment. “Figure out what?”

Liam shook his head but assured Harry. “You know…well…never mind. But…just be friends with her for now, get to know her and you’ll see if you like her or not.”

“Oh…okay. That doesn’t sound bad.”

“It’s a great idea, Bud. Now finish your homework. And your mom is going to be home late so I’m cooking. What do you want for dinner?”

“Chicken sounds good.” Harry continues on his homework while Liam leaves the kitchen.

“Okay, I am going to take a quick shower then I’ll get started on dinner, yeah?!” Liam shouted out from the hallway.

“M’kay!”

Liam’s phone started to buzz on the kitchen counter. He must have left it there. It’s an obvious text message and Harry can see that the text is from ‘Cousin Marty’ so he grabs the cell phone, to give it to Liam.

“Dad? Erm..Dad?! You left your phone.” Liam didn’t respond so Harry walks upstairs.

“Dad!? Dad, you left your ph…” Harry opens his parents’ bedroom door and views Liam stripping down and wrapping a towel around his waist. Harry gawks at him, especially the nine inch cock Liam was packing. Wow, Anne is lucky.

“Um..d-dad?”

Liam turns around before going into a bathroom connected to the bedroom.

“Yeah, Harry? Haha..you’re spying on me?” Liam blushed, spotting his phone in Harry’s hand.

“Harry, what are you up to?”

“N-nothing! I was giving you your phone. You…left it in the kitchen. And no, I wasn’t spying on you. Like, that’s weird…why would I spy on you? That’s…no.” Harry rambled on and Liam couldn’t help but to chuckle at the boy.

“It is okay, Harry….I get it. And thanks. Leave the phone on my bed, would ya?”

“Sure..” Harry throws the phone on the bed and Liam finally goes into the bathroom and closes the door. Harry can hear the shower being turned on and a towel being dropped on the floor. He let out a big sigh, mesmerized by the thought of Liam being naked in the shower, washing himself up with bubbly soap, smelling so good and just washing away the sweat and dirt of the day. The sponge scrubbing every inch of his muscle-taut body, his neck, his chest, his torso then his…monster cock. Wait, what is Harry thinking? That’s his stepdad. Stepfathers are not supposed to be daydreamed of, especially when it’s explicit.

 

Liam finished dinner, filling up two plates and settled them on the dinner table. He went back to fill up another plate for Anne then he put it in the microwave and wrote a note, placing the sticky note on the microwave. He went back to the dinner table and sees one plate missing from the table.

“Harry?”

“Yes, dad?” He called out from the living room, obviously watching television while eating his food. Liam got a little frustrated.

“We’re supposed to eat to on the table. Not in the living room!”

“Come on, dad! Please?”

“Harry…” Liam huffed out. “Your mom would kill us.”

“Come onnnnn. Live a little.” Harry grins, putting down his fork to do a stupid dance with his arms. Liam laughs, giving up. “Okay…but be careful and don’t tell her.”

“Now, why would I tell her? It’s our secret.” Liam nodded, getting his plate from the dinner table and returns to the living room and sat next to Harry.

They both ate in silence, watching a ridiculous reality show and let out a few laughs and comments at the events. Harry finished first, being the growing fourteen years-old boy that he is then Liam finished minutes later. Liam took both plates to the kitchen and started washing and rinsing them. Harry comes into the kitchen, watching him.

Liam noticed his presence so he decided to start a conversation. “Any plans for the weekend?” Liam asked, moving on to washing the pots and pans.

“No, not really.”

“Want to go to the movies or something? It’s my day off tomorrow.”

“Sure…we can do that.” Harry’s voice was almost monotone and Liam’s concerned because Harry is always excited to hang out with his stepdad.

“Is everything okay? What’s the dealio?”

Harry giggles and Liam is happy to see him laugh. “I know….you did not…just say ‘dealio’…dad, come on.”

“I’m sorry I’m not a hipster like you then.”

“Don’t you mean hip?”

“My hips are fine; thanks…I’m not that old.”

Harry’s smile disappeared and he smirked. “Dad…you’re not that funny.”

“Shit, I tried. But seriously, what’s going on with you? You’ve been acting a _little_ weird today.”

Harry got quiet for a minute and Liam just looks at him, waiting for an answer.

“I..uh..remember that girl, who has a crush on me?”

“Yeah..”

“Well, I have a crush on someone…but not on her.”

Liam seems confused so he became nosy. “Then who? Who do you like, Harry?”

Harry took a deep breath, knowing that this could go one way or the other. He’s taking a huge risk, revealing such a confession.

“You. I like you.”

Liam dropped the spatula that he was scrubbing. He didn’t notice Harry getting closer to him and Harry snakes his hands on Liam's face and plunged in for a kiss. Liam fought back, pushing Harry away and wipes his lips. “What!? Harry…I’m…I’m your dad. That’s not right. That is wrong!”

Harry shook his head, almost crying. “You’re not my real dad! We’re not blood-related so it shouldn’t matter.”

“I’m married to your mom!” Liam’s voice blew up a few octaves in anger and confusion.

“But I love you…I really love you and you’re gorgeous. I’m sorry. I can’t help it, Liam.” This is the first time in a long time that Harry called Liam by his first name. In the beginning, when getting to know each other, he called him Liam but as soon as Anne and Liam tied the knot, Harry started calling him Dad.

Liam sighed as a few tears dropped from Harry’s cheek. “Well, it’s obvious that you like boys. You’re attracted to them and I can see that now. But..you can’t be attracted to me. It’s not a good thing and…I really love your mother. Things can go bad, you understand that, Harry?”

Harry nodded but curiosity peaked. “If you wasn’t married to my mom, would you fuck me?”

Liam’s cock twitched at the question. It’s one thing that Harry and Anne doesn’t know is that he is bisexual. Liam did admit in his head that if Harry wasn’t his stepson and were at least eighteen, he would definitely go for him but the situation is, Harry _is_ his stepson and he is fourteen.

“No, I wouldn’t. I’m sorry.” Liam lied but kept a straight face.

“I don’t believe you.” Harry got closer to Liam and Liam begins to step backward until he hit the wall.

“Just try this one thing for me and I’ll leave it alone. I’ll get over you if..if you kiss me, Dad.”

“Harry, no..we can’t do that..”

Harry brought his fingers up to Liam’s lips to shush him. “Please kiss me.” Harry stood on his toes and wraps his arms around Liam’s neck and Liam abruptly grabs his arms to stop him. “Daddy, _please_ kiss me. Just do it, Daddy.”

That was it. The word “Daddy” got to him and Liam plants his lips on Harry’s, sucking on the bottom lip and let his arms snake around Harry’s waist. Harry tasted of the dinner they just ate but he also tasted of fruit punch that he drank with it. Liam notices how full and soft his lips are and he really likes it. Harry prodded his tongue in between Liam’s lips for access and Liam happily gave it and let his mouth be explored. Liam moaned when Harry licked his tongue. Harry _really_ liked hearing that moan and he want to hear more so he moves his hand down and palms Liam’s trousers, feeling a semi-hard cock, slowly rising to the touch.

Liam broke the kiss from feeling Harry’s hand on him. “Ugh, no, Harry. We can’t take it that far.”

“I wanna see how big it is. I mean, I already saw it when you were getting undressed for a shower. But I want to see it up close. It looked so big and delicious…it made me wants to suck and choke on it.” Harry’s voice got raspy and this is turning Liam on, heavily.

“Fuck, Harry….I knew you was spying on me.” Liam shuts his eyes and can hear Harry smirking.

“So what? Didn’t mean to. Anyway, can I suck on it..daddy?” Liam opens his eyes widely, shocked from Harry’s request. Where did this boy come from? Harry always seems innocent and quiet and reserved. He never met this little boy before….this horny and incestuous little boy. Harry didn’t wait for answer and got on his knees, unzipping Liam’s trousers. Liam fought back but not much because this is all feeling so good. It was wrong but it felt good. Harry’s large and warm hands playing around his crotch? So anticipating. Harry removes the boxers that Liam was wearing and finally reveals what he wanted to see.

Liam’s dick is definitely bigger up close. It looks big from far away but up close? It’s like in 3D. He can see the veins pulsing, the tip’s thick and pink with a bit of precum leaking. He wants to make that precum disappear so he prods his tongue between the slit, earning a loud moan from his stepdad.

“Harry! Goddamn it! I’m just…really sensitive. Please, don’t do this. Isn’t a kiss enough?”

Harry didn’t listen to Liam’s words. He’s too hypnotized by the beautiful, girthy cock in front of him. He proceeded to spit on his hand and wrap it around the shaft then started to suckle on the tip, jerking him as well in slow motion. Liam shuts his eyes again, guiltily enjoying the blowjob his stepson is giving to him. Harry made a small pop with mouth, then licked every inch of Liam’s dick, up and down, around the shaft, adding some pressure with the tip of his tongue and flicking his tongue in a fast motion and doing whatever kinky methods he could think of his tongue to earn more moans and he succeeded. He put his mouth back on the tip and bobs his head up and down, making slurping sounds. Liam groaned, pressing his hand behind Harry’s head and Harry took this as sign to deepthroat him. He relaxes his throat and pushes his head forward, swallowing Liam. He gags as each inch goes in but he ignores it. He couldn’t take all of him though; he could only as far as four inches. Maybe he could practice…if Liam would let him.

Liam begins fucking his throat but slow. He didn’t want to ruin Harry’s throat, being aware of how big and long that he is. Liam lets out strings of moans and curses due to Harry’s throat being tight and wet and hot.

“Fuck, harry..this is so good….you’re so good. Where did you learn how to do this?”

Harry didn’t say anything. He let his throat get fucked by his gorgeous and hot stepfather. Liam speeds up his thrusts and after a few minutes, they started becoming sloppy and erratic, signaling that he’s close.

“Ugh! I’m so close, Harry! Do you want to swallow?” Liam had to ask. He didn’t know if Harry would be disgusted by his cum or not. Harry nodded up and down as best as he could. Liam looks down to meet with Harry’s eyes, darkened with lust and he came right then and there. Hot cum flooded down Harry’s throat and he happily swallowed it. It taste sweet and bitter at the same time; he like it. He slowly pulls out the soft cock from his mouth. Harry palms his throat. It felt sore inside and slick from the cum.

“Was it good, daddy?” Harry’s voice was really, really raspy now.

“Yes, baby. It was. I can’t believe you did that. I can’t believe this happened!” Reality just hit Liam and he panics.

“You! Can’t! Tell! Your! Mum! You understand that?”

Instead of saying “Yes, I understand.” Harry decides to be a bit devious and go another route…the route he wants to go. He just really wants to fuck Liam.

“I won’t tell if you fuck me.” Harry grins widely and devilishly, shocking Liam all over again. He’s being blackmailed for sex by his stepson.

“You’ve got to be kidding me. Harry, please…you’re willing to ruin my relationship with your mother…just for sex? Come on..think about this. This is low for you.”

“I think you already ruined your relationship by letting me suck you off. You could have fought me off, but you didn’t! I really want you….and I think you want me too.” Harry is right. Liam did easily succumb to him. So he said fuck it and picked up Harry bridal style and carries him to the master bedroom.

Harry is excited about Liam agreeing to this. He has been wanting this for a while and he finally get to fuck him. He wonders how Liam’s cock would feel in his tight, little hole.

“Take your clothes off.” Liam ordered as he drops his stepson on the bed and Harry stripped down instantaneously. Liam only took off his shirt since his trousers and boxers are left in the kitchen. He climbs on top of Harry and Harry tries to adjust under on him and on the bed. Their lips crashed as they rub their cocks against each other for friction, creating moans from both of them.

“Oh Daddy, fuck me already…I want it _nowww_..” Harry is begging with a still raspy voice. He didn’t have to tell Liam twice. Liam extracts himself from Harry to get a bottle of lube from a drawer next to the bed. He opens the cap and squirts some liquid on his fingers then settled back in between Harry’s legs. Harry opens his legs a little wider, displaying his erect six inch dick pulsing red and his testicles are already getting hair around it. Underneath lies a tight and pink little hole which is begging for Liam’s cock. But first, it needs some fingers in it. Liam nudges the index finger in first and Harry’s body jerks from the coldness of the lube then he finally relaxes after a couple seconds. Liam pushes his finger all the way in and then curls it, touching that little wad of nerves and Harry almost screams. Liam smirked, entering a second finger.

“Like that, son?”

“Yes, Daddy! Oh my god!”

Liam begins to stroke Harry’s hole with his two fingers then form a v to open him up. He thought about adding a third finger but he want to feel utmost tightness so he stop to spread some lube on his aching cock; It almost hurt.

“Ready, baby?” Liam hovers over Harry, getting tingles from performing such an act; he is about to fuck his stepson, his gorgeous, curly-haired, incestuous virgin stepson. Why do the wrong things seem so exciting?

“YES Daddy, put it in me _please_! I can’t take it anymore! I can’t…..OH! Fuck!!” Harry shuts right up and instantly moans as Liam pushes in him promptly. He feels so full and he feels like he’s being frayed apart but in a good and pleasurable way. Harry pushes back on Liam’s cock to indicate for him to move and so he did. He almost loses it, viewing Liam’s reaction while he’s thrusting into him.

“You’re so fucking tight, Harry..oh fuck. Tighter than your mom..”

“Yeah? Fuck me harder, Daddy…show me no mercy.”

“I’ll show you no fucking mercy. You’re making me fuck you! Fucking my own son!” Liam growls out, hurtling his thrusts and changing his angle to hit Harry’s prostate and Harry screams out in Liam’s ear, moving his hands on Liam’s back to scratch on. He’s pretty sure that he might bleed but he don’t care; he’s too busy enjoying this good thing called sex, with his stepdaddy.

“I’m not…” Harry huffs out, “Your son…I’m your whore….your little cockslut so…” He took another breath and finishes his sentence. “ _Fuck_ me good, Daddy.”

These words of Harry is embedding in Liam’s head, driving him sexually senseless. The heat and tightness of Harry is controlling his body and mind. He could do this all day, every day, almost not giving a fuck about his wife. Liam moves Harry’s legs from his waist and envelops them on his shoulders, hitting Harry’s prostate even deeper and harder, making Harry growls from the sensitivity. “Ugh…I gotta..”

Harry is about to come so he moves his hand down to his throbbing cock but Liam smacks it away.

“No, slut…you’re gonna come from my dick and you’re going to scream out my name, like it or not.”

“I like it, Daddy…I already do.” Harry grins and moans at the same time, with sweat beading down his face, looking so much like a young pornstar. “I’m gonna….fuck, I’m so close..Liam, ugh.!” Sounds of skin slapping and explicit moans escaping filled the atmosphere of the master bedroom. He can feel Liam’s balls hitting against under his asshole and the repeated smacking pressure is overwhelming to Harry.

Seconds later, strings of white cum shoots across Harry’s torso and some landed on his face and hair. A few drops leaks down his softening dick from his slit and Liam can’t wait to taste it. His thrusts are becoming slow and harder and it took only a few more pumps and Harry’s words to get him to come.

“Come in me Daddy….fill me up…now. I want your come.” Harry whispers loud enough and very dirty.

“Shit! Ohh! Harry!”

Harry can feel his hole being filled with a wad of hot come. He want to taste it yet waited for Liam to pull out but Liam collapses on top of Harry, not caring about Harry’s come mushing between them.

“That was the best sex I’ve ever had.” Liam confessed in a sharp exhale. The best sex he just had were with his fourteen years-old stepson. Isn’t that something? It wasn’t that much intimate but it was still great, too great. He finally pulls out and lies on his back next to Harry but remembers to clean him off. His tongue licked the cum from down Harry’s stomach and up to Harry’s chest, earning a soft and low, pornographic moan from Harry’s lips. Liam swallows, tasting the good bitterness then planted a kiss on Harry’s mouth, letting him taste his own cum. Liam’s two fingers moves down and entered Harry’s hole again, scooping sticky cum then sticks them in Harry’s mouth.

“Like it?”

Harry answered that question by licking Liam’s fingers clean and sucks on them. He’s already used to Liam’s taste.

“Good boy.” Liam whispers, moving his head to Harry’s face and kisses him almost passionately. Minutes later, he broke the kiss, looking in his stepson’s eyes with an unreadable expression.

“Promise…that you won’t tell your mom?” Now that the sex is done, Liam went back to reality so he had to ask.

“I promise. Can we do it again….more than once in the future?” Harry asked innocently and Liam smirked, knowing that the boy is no longer innocent.

“I don’t mind. I like fucking you.” Liam smiles at his blissed out stepson, with flushed and sweaty skin and his curls stuck to his forehead. Harry smiles back, deciding to let his stepdad know what is on his mind at the moment. “Did I tell you that you are hot?”

Liam giggles and blushed, showing that squinty-eyes smile that Harry likes and wanted to see.

“No…but I think you called me ‘gorgeous’ but never hot. Thank you, Harry.” He gives a short and sweet kiss to Harry, thanking him.

“Now, let’s go clean up before your mom gets home.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be nice? Prompts are cool too... http://twistedartist1d.tumblr.com/ here's my tumblr if you have any requests :)


End file.
